Leman Russ
Summary :"Listen closely Brothers, for my life's breath is all but spent. There shall come a time far from now when our Chapter itself is dying, even as I am now dying, and our foes shall gather to destroy us. Then my children, I shall listen for your call in whatever realm of death holds me, and come I shall, no matter what the laws of life and death forbid. At the end I will be there. For the final battle. For the Wolftime." :''- Leman Russ' last words.'' Leman Russ, also known as the Wolf King and the Great Wolf during his lifetime, is the currently missing Primarch of the Space Wolves Chapter of Space Marines. He led the Space Wolves Legion during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy and is famed in Imperial history for his hatred of psychic powers and sorcery, which he viewed as dishonorable. Some recent rumors claim that he is the unknown Space Wolves Great Company Wolf Lord behind the recent return of the Space Wolves' 13th Company to Realspace from 10,000 Terran years fighting the Forces of Chaos in the Warp during the 13th Black Crusade. Several tank variants used by the Imperial Guard have been named after him. The Leman Russ tank is the most prominent, and several sub-variants of that pattern of tank also exist in widespread use in the Imperium of Man, such as the Leman Russ Demolisher. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B. At least 4-B, likely higher with Gungnir Name: Leman Russ, The Wolf King, The Great Wolf Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Several centuries by the time of his disappearance, possibly over 10,000 years old if the legends are to be believed Classification: Primarch of the Space Wolves Space Marines, Wolf King of Fenris Powers and Abilities: |-|Regularly=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Mind Manipulation (When Russ' mannerisms change he seems to swell in size in the minds of men. His attacks also work on a mental level, among others), Clairvoyance and Precognition (With Rune Reading he can see different possibilities of fate), Aura (His aura is described by Ahriman as a supernova which caused him to feel nauseous and see afterimages), Fear Manipulation (With his Aura), Information Analysis (Glanced at Ahzek Ahriman and knew his body better than Ahzek knew it himself. Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Soul Manipulation (His attacks function on the spiritual level), Conceptual Manipulation (His attacks also function on a symbolic level, and his battle with Magnus is described more as a battle of concepts), Reality Warping (Warped reality in his fight against Magnus), Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by a regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Russ is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy. He was also one of the best fighters among his brothers, and was possibly responsible for exterminating the two Primarchs of the Forgotten Legions), Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Durability Negation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Aura, Conceptual Manipulation (Resistant to all the myriad of different attacks that can be made on him by the powers of the Warp, as well as most of the powers of other Primarchs), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Astartes are practically immune to all diseases and poisons, and their Primarchs should logically be even tougher), Corruption, Radiation Manipulation (Should almost be entirely immune to the effects of radiation exposure, thanks both to his Power Armor and enhanced physiology), Heat Manipulation (Astartes are incredibly resistant towards extremes of hot and cold, and logically their Primarchs should be far superior), Pain Manipulation (Astartes possess the physiology and mental training to shrug off debilitating injuries, and their Primarchs should easily scale) |-|With Psychic Shouts=Sound Manipulation, Power Nullification (He can nullify Psychic Powers), Death Manipulation (Killed people with his shouts), Biological Manipulation (He caused Lemuel to have spastic fits by shouting from hundreds of miles away) |-| With Gungnir=Arcane Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Metaphysical Manipulation (The Emperor's Spear is a metaphysical weapon of truth which is bound to Russ by fate through The Emperor, when the enemy is pierced it shows their whole life and possible futures), Conceptual Destruction and Void Manipulation (Gungnir contains the Emperor's essence which can erase even Daemons who exist as concepts, metaphors, ideas and contradictions from The Warp), Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (It contains a shard of the Emperor's essence which can manifest as a ward), Durability Negation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror). At least Solar System level, likely higher with Gungnir (The Spear contains a shard of The Emperor's spirit, and managed to significantly wound Chaos-empowered Horus Lupercal) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than regular Marines), with Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Sanguinius) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Comparable to Angron) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Virtually limitless (Likely superior to the Adeptus Custodes, a pair of which stood vigil over the Golden Throne for nearly 100 hundred year without drinking, sleeping or eating) Range: Several meters melee range, several kilometers with ranged powers, at least thousands of kilometers with teleporter Standard Equipment: * The Armour of Elavagar: An accustomed and illustrious panoply suited for all manner of need of the Wolf King while laid deep in the fields of combat. Such wear of battle has been trailed in its existence, decades into the usurpation of the Space Wolves Legion by the will of Leman Russ. Sowed deep in its metallic flesh, the armor stows rather exotic technologies of unknown origin, with every facet of it spewing energy of kinetic and heated nature, fabricating a rather fiendish aura when in the presence of the Great Wolf. In the native tongue of the Fenrisians,Elavagar, translates to a Wave of Killing Frost. * Mjalnar, The Sword of Banelight: A blade of rather mystic craft and essence once wielded by Leman Russ; though numerous in its names, with a rather notable epitaph being Banelight, always in the gaze of Emperor's Executioner has the armament been, Mjalnar, the very Fang of the Wolf King when enthralled in the most violent of conflicts. But even through countless battles and slashes, the origin or birth of the weapon is ultimately enigmatic in Imperial Records, only the crimson stains and maroon spots on its front tell its rather violent and brutal legacy. * Axe of Helwinter: An axe of grand favor in the sight of Russ; a weapon on own to be considered of prestige and rank among its contemporaries, but once gored in the entrails of a bestial kraken, with edge made of its very teeth a name true was given the blade in the escapade. With coming of the Emperor, further was potential for bloodshed amplified with the implementing of disruptor field generator allowing the capability of eviscerating the plate of battle-tank when struck in proper fashion. * Scornspitter: Bolter that was of atypical measure, but modified and girthed to match the very might of Leman Russ by his brother, Vulkan, of the Salamanders acting as a gift of sorts post a rather arduous campaign in San Katos. * Gungnir: A Golden Spear which contains a shard of the Emperor of Mankind's psychic essence within it, originally named The Dionysian Spear, but also known by a variety of names such as The Wyrd Spear, Wolfsbane, and later simply as The Spear of Russ. Gungnir ''is not only Leman Russ' most powerful weapon by far, being capable of piercing the armor and psychic defenses of the Warmaster of Chaos Horus Lupercal, but it also possesses the psychic attributes of never missing its target, and always returning to the hand of its wielder. ''Gungnir is also a Spear of Truth, and anyone pierced by its edge will be enlightened to terrible and horrifying truths about themselves. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Extremely skilled military leader and fighter with hundreds of years of experience. The Primarchs were all engineered to be the best generals humanity had ever produced and unreachable masters in their own brand of warfare) Weaknesses: Often refuses to use his psychic abilities out of principle. Brash and fairly arrogant. Gallery RussWolfKing.jpg 250px-RussWarp.jpg RussPortrait.jpg Leman Russ with Sisters of Silence.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Psychics Category:Spear Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Primarchs Category:Imperium of Man Category:Humans Category:Demigods Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Fate Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Void Users Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 4